Fiction Faceoff Episode 9: Raven vs Shadow
by Catman1998
Summary: The darkness, the edge, and anti heroes clash as Raven from DC comics battles Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series! Only one will be left standing in the light while the other one will drown in darkness.


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 9: Raven vs Shadow

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins in an alleyway of the city of Westopolis. Raven had just defeated a gang of Ballas who were terrorizing the...alleyways of Westopolis.

Balla #1: You...motha...fu-

Raven walked up to one of them that was still conscious and smacked him into a trash can.

Raven: Don't ever see me catch you terrorizing this city or anywhere else again.

She exited the alleyway and went over to a nearby rooftop. Meanwhile, a black and red hedgehog named Shadow was running through the city when he spotted Raven on the roof of an abandoned apartment building.

Shadow: (That must the fool who's been terrorizing Westopolis!)

Shadow climbed the building Donkey Kong style before then confronting Raven.

Shadow: So. You're the shady demon who has been terrorizing Westopolis.

Raven: Shady demon? You can say that. Terrorizing? Only those who seek blood, crime, and control.

She then turned around and gave him the death gaze.

Raven: You may not know who I am, but I know who you are...Shadow the Hedgehog! Or shall I say...Project Shadow!

Shadow was shocked. But regained his edge back.

Shadow: I'm not really all that surprised that you know who I am. By this point, everyone knows who I am and everything about me. But what you don't know...is that I know who you are...Raven, daughter of Trigon!

Raven was shocked as well. But she really wasn't amused.

Raven: So you know who I am. Not that it really matters anyway. What do you want rat?

Shadow: Westopolis is my terf! If you want to go frighten some thugs, go do it in your own area!

Raven: And if I refuse, you're going to gut me like a pig? I don't think so.

Raven activated her magic from her hands.

Raven: Prepare to meet your end!

Shadow: Hmph! Alright. I know what I must do now. I will put an end to your life!

Raven: We shall see about that…

And thus, the true fight began! Raven blasted some energy beams at Shadow, but the black red hedgehog dodged them all. He then sped up to Raven and did a three hit combo on Raven by kicking her in the back, stomach, and face. The kick to the face sent her flying off of the room and crashing into the front door of a tax collector's building. Raven got back up after that hard landing.

Raven: (He's too fast! I need to think of a way to get around him!)

She then saw that Shadow was super close to her and was about to kick her again.

Raven: (Not this time rat!)

She grabbed Shadow by the leg and kicked him in the chin. Shadow went flying back to the road, but it didn't take long for him to regain his consciousness.

Shadow: Was that seriously the best you've got? You're the daughter of a god like demon and yet you are weak!

Raven: You haven't seen what I can really do just yet…

Raven activated her dark beams again and fired them at Shadow. The hedgehog once again dodged them all, but Raven teleported behind Shadow and smacked him in the back of the head. Shadow tried to do a back kick, but Raven teleported away. She then confronted Shadow face to face and then grabbed him by the neck. She then threw a dark beam right into his face as the hedgehog went sliding across the road. Once again, it didn't take long for Shadow to instantly recover. By this point, Shadow had had enough of Raven's "antics".

Shadow: Alright, playtime is over princess! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!

Shadow then activated his rage mode and before Raven could even process anything, he came full force and delivered a brutal stone hard punch into her belly. But he didn't stop there. Raven tried to teleport away, but Shadow was just to fast as he did a 200 hit combo on her at every part of her body. Her face, her stomach, her chest, and her groin were all beat up on like a punching back. When Shadow stopped, Raven went sliding across the road. When she recovered, she puked up blood. This made her very furious.

Raven: You know, I didn't want to have to use on you Shadow. But if it's a rage on rage battle you want…*transforms into her demon form* THEN IT'S A RAGE DUEL YOU WILL GET!

Shadow: Like I said, anybody who opposes me is dead!

The two rage freaks charged at each other and battled for almost five minutes. Each got a few hits into the other, but were nowhere near close to damaging the other. Shadow even tried to do a chaos blast, but it had no effect on Raven. Shadow's rage form had finally run its course as Raven had tried to crush him with her demon form, but had snapped out of it at the wrong time as Shadow delivered a hard kick into her gut. Raven went sliding down the road yet and puked yet again. Shadow then brought out a Chaos emerald and was about to do his signature Chaos control move, but Raven had blasted it away with a dark beam.

Raven: Don't...even...think...about...it…

The two tried to catch their breaths.

Both Raven and Shadow: (Shoot! None of my attacks are working! It's time to end this here and now!)

Shadow summoned the chaos emeralds and transformed into Super Shadow while Raven had summoned her many emotions to aid her in battle. The two took off into the sky and battled each other once and for all. The fight went on for nine minutes, but despite her efforts...Raven and her emotions were no match for Super Shadow. The Super Saiyan hedgehog then proceeded to beat Raven to a bloody pulp. Finally, Shadow was ready to end her.

Shadow: It's time to end this! Chaos...CON-

Unfortunately for Shadow, his super form had run its course. Raven then grabbed Shadow by the neck.

Raven: You're finished rat!

She then kicked him in the chest as she then summoned a giant dark raven that rammed right into Shadow.

Shadow: SCREW YOU BI-

The raven crash landed in the center of Westopolis so hard that the impact had completely obliterated Shadow into nothing but bones and ashes. Raven then flew down from the sky and landed right back on the road.

Raven: Well...that was...something…

Winner: Raven

Next Episode: Isuke Inukai vs Merry Nightmare (Riddle Story of Devil vs Dream Eater Merry)

Author's First Note: This episode was requested by a subscriber of mine on YouTube named Super Anime Unboxing Wolf. Go check out his channel by typing it in the search bar.

Author's Second Note: As for the next episode...yeah I've got some explaining to do. So this was requested a few days ago by my cousin Kyle when he found out about this series. Basically he stated that the reason that he wanted to see it was because that both Isuke and Merry had exposable stomachs that everyone with a belly punch fetish would want to punch. I originally said no, but then I went deeper into this request and found out that they both have more in common than what I thought (both are pink haired bare bellied fan favorites who are very skilled in various forms of combat and have a love/hate relationship with the main character). Another subscriber of mine on YouTube also requested this as well. Though I do think that there are better match ups for these two, I'm doing it regardless. That is all. Also, I've got a pet wenis.


End file.
